


Purple Potions

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Harry and Ron experiment with George's line of adult products.





	Purple Potions

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.
> 
>  **Author's notes:** For the [summer 2008 Harry and Ron Fuh-Q-Fest](http://community.livejournal.com/harry_and_ron/1019768.html).  Prompt as a first line:  _46\. There has to be another way to make it wear off._

** Purple Potions **

"There has to be another way to make it wear off."

I tilt my head from one side to another, stifling my grin. "I could get your brother in here."

He flushes red, the telltale color staining his cheeks and neck. "Don't you dare call George!" He rattles the handcuffs around his wrists as he attempts to get free. "Don't you do it, Harry!"

"Hmm," I murmur noncommittally, idly tracing my fingers over his chest. "I'm sure he has the key."

Ron glares at me as if willing me dead. "Do _not_ get George any more involved than he already is."

"I'm sure he'd appreciate knowing his prank worked," I reply, then continue in a thoughtful tone, "He seems to have lost some of his self-confidence without Fred there to help."

Ron wiggles and rattles the cuffs again. I shift on the bed. The last thing Ron needs from me right now is to find out how hard I am at the sight of him handcuffed to the bed. Well, that and the temptation to blindfold him, which is very difficult to resist, as well is making me a little insane.

"Harry, if you call my brother, I'm cutting you off for a month."

I sit up and look down at him. He seems serious enough about the threat, though I doubt he could follow through on it. A slow smile curls the corners of my mouth when I meet his eyes. "What do you think will make it wear off?"

"Other than the purple potion George gave you?" Ron scoffs. The last time he had tangled with one of George's purple potions, he'd ended up dressed in bedhangings and singing Celestina Warbeck songs at the top of his lungs in Diagon Alley.

"Yes, other than the purple potion."

Ron closes his eyes and shudders. It makes me want to shudder as well. Ron naked and handcuffed to our bed always is arousing. Knowing how to release the handcuffs without the purple potion -- which George assured me was grape juice, but I'm taking no chances -- is priceless.

To a certain degree, I'm more than willing to try out George's adult creations, but Ron refuses outright unless I catch him at a weak moment such as I did tonight. George is grateful for the assistance on the condition I never tell him _too much_ about my sex life with Ron. He's willing to hear in clinical detail the responses to the items he creates, but he never wants to hear exactly what goes on. Well, at least not after I told him about the first item and exactly how it enhanced each of us, allowing us to have sex for twelve hours. Although, now that I think about it, he could have guessed the last bit by the fact I was walking as if I'd been on a horse for days.

"Tell me then," Ron mutters, eyes closed in what seems to be resignation.

Slowly, I straddle his thighs, slipping my hands up his stomach, enjoying how his muscles jump under my touch. His breath hisses from between his teeth as he meets my eyes. When my hands reach his shoulders, I slide up his legs so our cocks are aligned, and bend down to ghost a kiss over his lips.

"You have to submit to me," I whisper.

Ron startles sharply, almost dislodging me. "What?" he exclaims.

I trail my tongue from his mouth to his ear. "You." I flick the small diamond stud in his earlobe with my tongue, making him shudder. "Submit."

The diamond studs in his ears were part of his post-Voldemort, post-Burrow rebellion, aided in this case by Bill. My rebellion involved a tattoo of a phoenix on my right arm after Hermione talked me out of a tattoo of a snake on my hip. Hermione has yet to tell or show Ron and I what her act of rebellion involved, but she blushes fiercely and changes the subject when we ask, which makes us all the more curious.

"Damn my brother," Ron mutters.

I grin and wiggle, making both of us moan.

"Harry," he moans, the tone a cross between frustration and arousal. "Why would submitting to you make the prank handcuffs disappear?"

I shift against him again, taking care to make sure my cock rubs against his. "Why would I know about George's pranks?" Ron just rolls his eyes and glares. I sigh. "Fine. It's a potion he's calling ‘S & Mmm' and he asked me to try it out." I hope Ron isn't too angry, but all the handcuffs we own are charmed for my smaller wrists and I wanted him restrained.

"That's a terrible name," he murmurs after a long silence.

"Yes, it is."

He sighs heavily. "If you wanted to tie me up, you could've just asked."

I jerk, startled. "You would have done it?"

Now he grins. "I might have, though I do enjoy seeing you tied up more than I like being tied up."

Tilting my head to one side, I study him. His blue eyes are guileless, but I can almost see the cogs turning in his brain. Before I can change my mind, I wave a hand over the cuffs on his wrists and whisper the release word. Leaning back quickly, I do the same for the cuffs at his ankles.

"You didn't have to release me," he says softly, sitting up.

I suddenly find myself in hip lap, straddling his hips. A deep groan escapes my throat when Ron pulls me flush against him, our cocks trapped between us.

I lick my suddenly-dry lips and reply, "I know. But I wanted you to touch me."

"Mmm," he murmurs. After a little pushing and tugging, I end up under Ron, flat on my back, my head at the foot of the bed. "Like this?"

I arch upward, hard, as he wraps his lips around my cock. He has me panting in less than a minute. However, it's when he starts humming that I have to shove his head away.

He looks up at me, eyebrows arched questioningly, then licks his lips.

Groaning, I cover my eyes with my left arm and curse.

He flicks his tongue over my slit, toying with me.

Though I didn't want to come yet, the gesture sends me over the edge. With an incoherent shout, I come, hips canting upward, driving my cock into Ron's mouth.

I've barely slid down from that high before Ron shifts, releasing me and repositioning me. I'm boneless enough from my orgasm that I don't protest his actions.

At least until I feel him at my entrance.

Eyes shooting open, I glare for a moment. "Aren't you at least going to prep me?" Ron raises an eyebrow and smirks in response. I sigh and cast the lubrication charm on myself.

Ron thrusts before I can brace myself, moving us up the bed by a foot. All I can do is moan and wrap my legs around his waist. Though I'm not quite sure how he does it, I suddenly find my arms pinned above my head by one of his hands.

He hovers above me and growls, "You're mine, Harry."

Fire rockets through me in response. "Yes," I hiss.

He releases my hands with the admonition to grip the headboard. I comply eagerly, glad for something to hold onto. Ron trails his now-free hand down my torso, making my stomach muscles jerk at the feather-light sensation, then grips my cock.

"I might think you took a stamina potion," Ron says softly.

"No, it's just that I'm twenty-four," I gasp, already close to the edge yet again.

His responding grin is wicked. "In that case," he says, trailing off as he releases me to brace himself, one hand on either side of my head. Then he begins to thrust, each one hard enough that, if I weren't holding onto the headboard, my head would smash into it each time.

My moans are caught in my throat when he bends to possess my mouth with his. His tongue mimics the thrusts of his hips, leaving me feeling like one nerve with two over-stimulated endings.

Then he pulls my cock again, pulling my foreskin up over the head before shifting his hand back down.

I break the kiss to gasp, "Oh, fuck, Ron," and coat his fist and my stomach with my climax.

He jerks my cock twice more, hard tugs that drag all remnants of my orgasm from me, then releases me to brace himself. A half-dozen thrusts drag his orgasm from him, making him thrust into my hard enough to bruise.

He collapses atop me, panting as heavily as I am.

If I could move, I'd thread my fingers through his sweaty hair.

After what seems like several minutes, Ron stirs, raising himself enough to look down at me. "What was up with that potion?"

"Hmm?"

"The potion my brother gave you."

I slowly open my eyes. I want to sleep, not talk. "A test."

Ron blinks. "A test? I was a test subject?"

His voice rises with each word, something that never bodes well. Forcing my limbs to obey, I grab his head and pull him down for a toe-curling kiss. He's dazed when I release him, a fact that makes me smile.

"It's not the first time you were a test subject and won't be the last." I yawn. "Now sleep."

We shift until Ron is spooned behind me. I'm nearly asleep -- and think he is as well -- when he startles me by growling, "I don't want to be my brother's test subject any more."

"Yes, dear."

"Harry, I -- "

"Ron, go to sleep."

He huffs, reminding me of Hermione, but finally settles into sleep.

_Note to self: tell George we need to be more subtle._


End file.
